Breakthrough
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: the Gazette não consegue ensaiar. Os garotos estão fazendo uma turnê pelas Américas. Mas se o sobrenatural é o problema... Chamem, então, os Winchesters. Escrita em parceria com Gemini Sakura no ano de 2008, em abril.
1. Chapter 1

**Breakthrough**

**Autoras: **EmptySpaces11/Gemini Sakura

**Disclaimer: **the Gazzette não nos pertence, nem tão pouco os personagens de Sobrenatural. Que pena, não é? Mas... Nos divertimos muito escrevendo as fics.

**Resumo: **the Gazette não consegue ensaiar. Os garotos estão fazendo uma turnê pelas Américas. Mas se o sobrenatural é o problema... Chamem, então, os Winchesters.

**Nota: Essa fic foi escrita em meados de abril de 2008! Num jeito diferente. A quatro mãos e sem beta. E foi muito divertido fazer. Ela está no profile da Gemini Sakura e também no meu, no Nyah. Agora, está aqui com o consentimento da Gemini. Vão reparar que ela tem uma dinâmica diferente. Mas espero que gostem. Também está um pouco concentrada por aqui - dos dezessete capítulos que tem no Nyah, aqui tem cinco, apenas. **

**Breakthrough**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

**Breakthrough**

**Autoras: **EmptySpaces11/Gemini Sakura

**Disclaimer: **the Gazzette não nos pertence, nem tão pouco os personagens de Sobrenatural. Que pena, não é? Mas... Nos divertimos muito escrevendo as fics.

**Resumo: **the Gazette não consegue ensaiar. Os garotos estão fazendo uma turnê pelas Américas. Mas se o sobrenatural é o problema... Chamem, então, os Winchesters.

**Nota: Essa fic foi escrita em meados de abril de 2008! Num jeito diferente. A quatro mãos e sem beta. E foi muito divertido fazer. Ela está no profile da Gemini Sakura e também no meu, no Nyah. Agora, está aqui com o consentimento da Gemini. Vão reparar que ela tem uma dinâmica diferente. Mas espero que gostem. Também está um pouco concentrada por aqui - dos dezessete capítulos que tem no Nyah, aqui tem cinco, apenas. **

**Breakthrough**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

**Breakthrough**

**Autoras: **EmptySpaces11/Gemini Sakura

**Disclaimer: **the Gazzette não nos pertence, nem tão pouco os personagens de Sobrenatural. Que pena, não é? Mas... Nos divertimos muito escrevendo as fics.

**Resumo: **the Gazette não consegue ensaiar. Os garotos estão fazendo uma turnê pelas Américas. Mas se o sobrenatural é o problema... Chamem, então, os Winchesters.

**Nota: Essa fic foi escrita em meados de abril de 2008! Num jeito diferente. A quatro mãos e sem beta. E foi muito divertido fazer. Ela está no profile da Gemini Sakura e também no meu, no Nyah. Agora, está aqui com o consentimento da Gemini. Vão reparar que ela tem uma dinâmica diferente. Mas espero que gostem. Também está um pouco concentrada por aqui - dos dezessete capítulos que tem no Nyah, aqui tem cinco, apenas. **

**Breakthrough**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

**Breakthrough**

**Autoras: **EmptySpaces11/Gemini Sakura

**Disclaimer: **the Gazzette não nos pertence, nem tão pouco os personagens de Sobrenatural. Que pena, não é? Mas... Nos divertimos muito escrevendo as fics.

**Resumo: **the Gazette não consegue ensaiar. Os garotos estão fazendo uma turnê pelas Américas. Mas se o sobrenatural é o problema... Chamem, então, os Winchesters.

**Nota: Essa fic foi escrita em meados de abril de 2008! Num jeito diferente. A quatro mãos e sem beta. E foi muito divertido fazer. Ela está no profile da Gemini Sakura e também no meu, no Nyah. Agora, está aqui com o consentimento da Gemini. Vão reparar que ela tem uma dinâmica diferente. Mas espero que gostem. Também está um pouco concentrada por aqui - dos dezessete capítulos que tem no Nyah, aqui tem cinco, apenas. **

**Breakthrough**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	5. Chapter 5

**Breakthrough**

**Autoras: **EmptySpaces11/Gemini Sakura

**Disclaimer: **the Gazzette não nos pertence, nem tão pouco os personagens de Sobrenatural. Que pena, não é? Mas... Nos divertimos muito escrevendo as fics.

**Resumo: **the Gazette não consegue ensaiar. Os garotos estão fazendo uma turnê pelas Américas. Mas se o sobrenatural é o problema... Chamem, então, os Winchesters.

**Nota: Essa fic foi escrita em meados de abril de 2008! Num jeito diferente. A quatro mãos e sem beta. E foi muito divertido fazer. Ela está no profile da Gemini Sakura e também no meu, no Nyah. Agora, está aqui com o consentimento da Gemini. Vão reparar que ela tem uma dinâmica diferente. Mas espero que gostem. Também está um pouco concentrada por aqui - dos dezessete capítulos que tem no Nyah, aqui tem cinco, apenas. **

**Breakthrough**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
